


At Midnight

by Abbie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/pseuds/Abbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy finds Felicity alone behind Verdant at midnight on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> :) Happy New Year, friends.

Tommy headed down the back hall towards the storage closet, aiming to grab a mop for the bartender on duty, Jaime, who’d just enjoyed a socialite puking right there on the barstool.

A whisper of cold air brushed over him, making the little hairs on his forearms below his rolled up sleeves stand on end. He stopped, head turning to see the employee door propped open with a brick.

He knew neither of the bartenders were on smoke break, and his brow furrowed, cursing under his breath as he wondered if he had underage kids sneaking into the club and avoiding cover charge and ID check again.

He shoved the heavy door open and stuck his head out—and startled when he found Felicity Smoak seated on the concrete lip of the old loading dock, eyes wide and larger than usual without her glasses, bright red lips parted in surprise. “ _Felicity?_ ”

Tommy furrowed his brows, stepping outside and letting the door crunch against the brick she’d apparently stuck in it. He shoved his hands in his pockets, shivering in the bite of the night air. He looked her over in concern; she had to be freezing half to death, arms and shoulders and long legs bared by the short, tight blue dress that stopped a few inches down her thighs. “What the hell are you doing out here?”

"Tommy, hey…" she gave him a sheepish smile, hands in her lap as she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry… I just needed a little air. I should probably just go, instead of propping the door open and letting all the heat out." She shut her eyes, wincing. "That was actually really thoughtless of me, sorry, I’m probably running up your electric."

Tommy snorted and stepped closer, seeing now the goosebumps all over her skin, even chasing up the back of her neck, exposed by her artfully messy uptwist. “I’m not worried about the heating bill. You okay?”

She shrugged again, looking away from him, profile stony. “I thought I’d ring in the year here around people, since I’m not actually trapped in the basement.” She wrinkled her nose, mouth twisting in distaste. “And wishing Happy New Year to Netflix in my pajamas was feeling a little _too_ pathetic this year, so…”

He chuckled and lowered himself to sit next to her. This close, he could see little shivers periodically arcing through her. “Yes, there are _so_ many people out here.” He gestured expansively to the employee parking and the dumpster off in the corner. “All your friends are here.”

She put her head on one side, pursing her lips at him—but she couldn’t hide that little amused curl in the corner of her mouth. “Well it was a really solid plan until I got cornered by a pick-up artist.” She shuddered, this time in dramatic effect. “I must’ve been giving off ‘single and lonely’ vibes because he kept crowding me and asking me if I had anyone to kiss at midnight.”

He laughed, wincing; he’d been that guy, once. It’s a memory he cringes at now. And eyes on the hem of Felicity’s dress, he had to admit he’d have been trying that line on her himself a few years back. “What’d you do?”

She rolled her eyes. “Well, first, I lied. Said my boyfriend was getting me a drink, and then he said he’d _wait with me_ , and ‘take care of’ me if he didn’t show up in time for the ball drop.” He dropped his chin in disbelief, and she raised her eyebrows emphatically. “Oh yeah, _real_ charmer. Very handsy.”

Tommy frowned sharply, not liking the idea of some random sleazeball _touching_ her and ignoring her clear attempts to dismiss him. “How’d you duck him?”

Felicity smiled tightly and drawled, “Said I had to run to the ladies room and change my tampon.”

Tommy’s mouth fell open, horrified, surprised laughter spilling out. “Oh, _wow_. That’d do the trick.”

She slapped his thigh incredulously, eyes wide and brows high. “It _didn’t_ _!_ ”

"What!" Tommy laughed.

Nodding vigorously, she leaned in. “He tried to _follow me_ , Tommy. I’d be trapped in there now with him standing guard outside the door if somebody hadn’t bumped into him. I had to make a break for it, and, well,” she shrugged, looking away now, her expression losing most of its animation. “Since I had a key for the employee door.”

He smiled at her softly, then blinked, confused. “Wait, where the hell are you hiding a set of keys?” He twisted at the waist, glancing around for a purse or clutch, maybe a jacket.

Felicity smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

He stared at her, brows slowly climbing as he _valiantly_ kept his eyes above the chin. “That is a dangerous question I’m going to choose not to ask.”

She laughed softly, then hissed a sharp inhale as the breeze picked up, cold and cutting.

"Hey, come here." Tommy reached an arm around her back, scooting to line their thighs up as he pulled her into his side, chafing her far arm with his palm. "I can’t believe you’re out here dressed like this."

Felicity cut him a sharp glance, and he lifted his free hand defensively. “Not judging! Honestly you look fantastic—” she bit her lip, grinning at him, and kicked up her feet so he could see her fuck-me-red stiletto pumps, straps crossing her ankles, “like, _wow_ , really.”

He stared for a moment at her shoes, blinking rapidly and clearing his throat, attention shooting back to her face.

Her smirk now was a little smug and he’d be a damn liar if he said it wasn’t _incredibly_ charming.

Chuckling, Tommy shook his head and squeezed his arm around her. “I just think you don’t deserve to be out here cold and lonely.”

She glanced at him and quickly dropped her gaze to her hands in her lap, smile a little bitter. From the door, a dull, rhythmic, unintelligible roar began; the countdown. “Yeah, well.” She shrugged, her shoulder rasping against the cloth of his shirt. Breathing deeply, she turned a softer, sweeter smile on him. “I’m now both less cold _and_ less lonely, thanks to you.”

He swallowed, fingertips tingling against her arm, his attention flickering from her eyes to her lips and back again.

She licked her lips self-consciously, a blush coloring her cheeks. Laughing, she shook her head sharply and pressed her right hand to his chest. “I mean it, Tommy. Thank you.”

Tommy nodded, and the distant countdown exploded into a cheering crescendo. “Hey, Felicity,” he murmured, she lifted her eyes from her hands again to him, eyebrows curious. He lifted his free hand to trace his fingertips from her chin along her jawline, her lips parting on an inhale as he slipped his fingers into her hair, palm cupping her cheek. “Happy New Year.”

He leaned in slow, giving her plenty of time to pull away, to push at his chest and tell him to stop; laugh it off or ask him what he thought he was doing.

Instead, Felicity closed her eyes and leaned in as he canted his head right, sliding his lips soft and sweet over hers. Fireworks burst overhead and echoed in his chest as she returned the pressure, lips parting under his, inviting.

Mouth flickering a smile, he swept his tongue into her mouth, warm and wet and tasting faintly of the champagne she must’ve had inside the club.

The kiss was soft, slow, exploratory; neither of them was in any hurry to stop, nor to push it farther than this.

When lungs demanded air, they broke only far apart enough to rest their foreheads together. Tommy could feel the stupid grin on his face, but couldn’t care to stop it as he watched color bloom in Felicity’s cheeks, her lips damp and swollen, the red a little faded and smudged at the edges.

Her lashes fluttered up and the smile she offered him was bright, beautiful; a gift. Pressing one more quick kiss to his lips, she said quietly, “Happy New Year, Tommy.”


End file.
